To Lie In Ruins
by KikyoHaterz
Summary: Kagome's worst nightmare comes true when InuYasha kills and betrays her. Whose is she suppose to be with now? Will she live or die?


Disclaimer:We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**To Lie In Ruins**

Chapter One

I tossed and turned in my bed, I was having the hardest time trying to sleep. I kept replaying, in my mind, the pointless argument I had had with InuYasha. He was being a jerk, yet again. I rolled over and pressed my face into my silky pillow. He was being childish and it was starting to get on my nerves. He's so touchy about everything and it makes it to where I can'teven talk to him anymore. He's like a pregnant woman with mood swings.

I punched the bed with all my strenght to release the built up anger inside me.The impact made me go limp.I just couldn't stand it, InuYasha's angry eyes kept popping into my head and it was driving me nuts. I shouldn't have upset him, but it seemed like everything I did seemed to make everything worse.

"Grrr," I said into the pillow.

I rolled over onto my side and laid my hand under my head. "Stupid InuYasha," I pouted and looked at the wall that my bed was against.

I closed my eyes and settled in my bed. I felt my body settle more comfortably into the bed and I finally drifted into a restless sleep. It would have been a good dream if it hadn't a been filled with InuYasha's angry eyes at first.

My heart began to pound and thoughts of betrayal , anger, and shame flowed through my head. My heart jumped when a twig snapped somewhere. My eyes flew open and I found myself staring up at a darkened sky with blackened trees brimming my vision. I groaned softly and rolled over onto my stomach and pressed my hands against the soft earth and drew my knees under me. I got to my hands and knees and sighed

Thethoughts I had of anger and shame had left my mind, but betrayal still gripped my heart so tight that it felt like a tight rubber band was bound around it. My gut told me that something was wrong and I believed it. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to run. To be anywhere, but here.

I closed my eyes and hung my head. I almost felt drugged. My head was throbbing and my entire body hurt and ached. I groaned as my head started to pound against my skull. I opened my eyes slowly to see if it would lessen the pain, but it only made it worse. I gasped and was suddenly horrified when I started down at another me.

I held back a scream as I scrambled to my feet. I backed away from the unconscious look-a-like and bumped into a tree, or so I thought. I felt something push through my back and swirl around in my innards. I blinked and let out a whimper as a see-through blurred figure immerged from my body and walked towards another blurry figure that was standing near a tall tree. I hadn't even seen the figure. Where had it come from?

The person suddenly became solid and continued walking towards the person that was dressed in a dress of some sort. I couldn't see them well because my vision was blurry for some oddreason. I rubbed my eyes and looked up and realized that the guy that had walked through my body was none other then the half-demon, InuYasha. I struggled for breath as I stared at the other figure. I knew who the person was, but for some odd reason, I couldn't place a name on her. Yes, it was a her, it had to be her. She looked almost exactly like me, but there was something that was different between the two of us, she seemed to be wearing two familiar colors I had seen before.

The edge of my vision suddenly faded to black and all I could see was the woman and InuYasha. Everything else was suspended into darkness. I felt fear and pure rage suddenly grip my heart. I glanced over and saw that the look-a-like was crouching behind a bush and was staring at the two figures. She was sobbing, but it was silent. She turned her head slightly and I caught the glimmer of tears on her cheeks and in her eyes. She was crying!

I looked away from the other me and watched the two figures and saw that they were embracing each other. No, wait, embracing was not the word. They looked like they were trying to suck each other's faces off. Anger suddenly whipped at me and I knew who the woman in red and white was. The horrid name Kikyo came to my mind and I knew exactly what had happened; InuYasha had chosen Kikyo over me!

I nearly screamed when Kikyo suddenly spun around and threw something at the look-a-like. She fell backwards with a yelp while InuYasha grabbed Kikyo and turned her away from the girl. The girl sneezed and got to her hands and knees. Kikyo had thrown some kind of powder at her.

"Why are you doing this?" InuYasha's demanding voice drifted to me and caught my attention.

I looked over at the two and saw that InuYasha was holding Kikyo by the arms. She had her hands tangled in his kimono. I tried to read their faces, but they were too blurred to read, much less see.

"I was the first one that you ever loved, InuYasha…I watched you kiss her. I want her to be the one to suffer the way I suffered. I want her to be the one to die. You don't need her anymore, InuYasha. You have me now," Kikyo muttered leaning up to InuYasha, "Don't you love me anymore, InuYasha?" she asked as she let a sob turn her voice soft and child like.

"I will go to the depths of hell with you, Kikyo," InuYasha said so clearly that it seemed to echo in the suddenly quiet forest.

My heart dropped into my stomach and it felt like it was about to fall out of my behind. I choked back my sobs and forced myself to look away and stare down at the broken look-a-like who was now standing. She had tears streaking down her face and hatred running through her veins that pumped from her very heart. How did I know? I knew because that was what was happening with me.

"Kill her," InuYasha said stiffly.


End file.
